In the years following their initial development, poly(arylene sulfide) resins have become commercially important and the products produced therefrom are finding increasing utility due to their outstanding durability, toughness, inertness and versatility. To extend the value of such poly(arylene sulfide) resins and the utility of products prepared therefrom, still further improvements have been sought with regard to improving the properties of fibers to meet the requirements of certain applications.
Fibers of poly(arylene sulfide) possess many desirable properties because of the strength, high melting point, and non-burning characteristics of the polymer. Articles made from fibers of poly(arylene sulfide) are attractive for use in corrosive atmospheres and applications because the polymers from which the fibers are made are highly resistant to most chemicals including commonly used acids and bases. Multifilament and staple fibers can be formed into fabrics by knitting, weaving, or non-woven processes. Monofilament fiber can be woven into belts or screens for use in various applications, such as in the paper-making industry.
However, these fibers, while known to be useful, are also known to have limited physical strength. This lack of strength limits the applications and use of poly(arylene sulfide) fibers. Thus, increasing the polymer strength, as shown by increasing the tensile strength, abrasion resistance, and density, would be a desirable improvement to these poly(arylene sulfide) fibers.